X-Men Evolution: United We Stand
by SIRJMAN95
Summary: Apocalypse has been defeated, so life should be great for the X-Men, right? Read and see who finds love, adventure, and happiness, and who experiences loss, tragedy, and even death. My take on season five onward. There are OC's, but please don't judge the story on that.


What up everyone sirjman finally here with the reboot of mine and GET'EM's X-Men Evolution story. Lot of changes to this story from the original, but it's for the better. I really hope to have more regular readers with this one, and to the one's who are staying loyal from my last story, I appreciate you. Bring the feedback good, or bad I need to get better, as I will be starting course to get my Bachelor's in creative writing soon. As always I own nothing, but Joey Stonewell. The great GET'EM is the owner of the Darius James character. I hope that qualifies for a disclaimer, anyways enjoy it!

Chapter 1: New Begininings

News Anchor: "Good Morning Bayville, and welcome to Channel 6 news. Our top story today is the honoring of our saviors from the ancient evil known as Apocalypse...the X-Men along with assistance from S.H.I.E.L.D. were able to somehow defeat the near omnipotent being. Tomorrow Colonel Nick Fury will be presented the Medal of Honour for his contributions to the downfall of Apocalypse, and it is expected that the President will present our mutant heroes with an equally prestigious honour. In related news, the national mutant approval rate is at an all time high with 39% of the nation.."

A smile grew on the face of Professor Charles Xavier. It was a relief to know that at least for the moment, mutants were on the good side of the media. A knock on his door took him from his blissful thoughts.

Xavier: "Come in, Storm."

The door opened, as Ororo Munroe entered with a smile and a small chuckle.

Storm:"Oh Professor I can't wait to see the look on the new students faces the first time you do that to them."

The Professor chuckled, looking to the hand of his friend, he spotted a few pices of mail.

Xavier: "That's all for today?"

The sound of unsteady footsteps enter the room, was followed by the sight of a mountain of papers being dropped on the floor, revealing Hank McCoy.

Beast: "You were saying Professor?"

Charles' jaw dropped.

Xavier: "How are we..."

Hank held his hand up.

Beast: "We've already established a waiting list, and have informed all applicants that most will have to wait until next school year, until the remodle is finished."

Xavier's smile returned.

Xavier: "Honestly between the two of you I'm starting to wonder what I'm supposed to do."

Hank laughed.

Beast: "Just enjoy the quiet my friend. Soon these halls will be filled with more students than just Rogue."

The smile of Xavier is replaced with a slightly more serious look.

Xavier: "Speaking of Rogue have either one of you seen her today?"

Hank and Ororor looked to each other confused.

(Xavier Institute, Garden)

Rogue laid on the sun bathed grass of the Xavier Institute, the cool summer breeze easing her tired eyes to sleep. She tried to fight it off, she absolutely hated taking naps, but she was so tired. Her fighting proved futile as she was soon fast asleep.

(Rogue's Dream)

Rogue woke up in a dark room, she spun around looking for any form of light. Finally she spotted light emulating from a door. She quickly ran over, and forced the door open spilling into the room. The sight she saw though made her wish she was still in darkness. She was at the feet of a smiling Apocalypse. She hastily made her way to her feet running away from him. She ran as fast as she could, but again found herself face to face with the powerful mutant. He let out a sinister laugh before speaking.

Apocalypse: "You only delayed the inevitable. I will return, I will destroy the weak, I will end the X-Men, I will rule the world, the Age of Apocalypse is inevitable!"

His haunting laugh rang throughout the empty halls, sending chills throughout Rogue's body. She wanted to scream, but terrifying fear had frozen her body stiff as stone. Surely death would come soon to release her from this nightmare. Suddenly mumbled words began to fill the halls becoming a little clearer every time.

Unkown: "Mmmph..Ropph..Rogpph...Rogue..Rogue!"

(Back to reality)

Rogue awoke with a scream, turning her head to see who was around her. Finally she spotted Logan. They stared at each other for a moment, before Logan broke the silence.

Logan: "Everything alright kid? You sounded like you were in some kind of pain."

Rogue was breathing heavily, steadily calming herself down before she spoke.

Rogue: "Yeah huh..just...bad..dream."

Logan stared the girl up and down.

Logan: "Rogue, you should know by now you can't lie to me. If you need to talk though ya know we're here for ya."

Rogue just nodded her head releasing a small sigh of relief. Logan nodded his head walking away leaving Rogue to herself. As soon as she was sure she was clear, she fell to her knees in fear. That was the most terrifying feeling she had ever experienced. She began talking to herself.

Rogue: "Get a grip Rogue! It was only a dream, that's all it was. It seemed so real though, like he was right infront of me. No, that's impossible, he's outside the time stream. Then why do i feel like..put it out your mind Rogue!"

She grabs her head in frustration. She is drawn from her failing attempts of self comfort by the sound of a taxi pulling into the drive-way. She quickly makes her way to the front of the house. Finally somebody here to take her mind off her nightmares. She's surprised to see Sam Guthrie, and some other girl she had never seen before. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, was a little shorter than Kitty,and had a set of very white, but also very crooked teeth. Sam turned around spotting Rogue.

Cannonball: "Hey Rogue come here!"

Rogue hesitantly made her way over to Sam and the new girl, and was surprised to be attacked with a hug from the new girl.

Cannonball: "Rogue, this is my sister Paige Guthrie."

Rogue: "She's very friendly, yah mind gettin outtah my personel space?"

Paige quickly backed off giving Rogue a sheepish smile.

Paige: "Sorry, I'm just so excited. I can't wait to get to work."

Rogue just nodded her head, turning around trying to leave only to run into the Professor.

Xavier: "Ah Rogue there you are, I see you've met our newest student."

Rogue: "Yeah I've met her."

Rogue kind of stared at Paige for a second, making the later feel a little uncomfortable. Rogue turned back to Xavier.

Rogue: "So when are the rest of the X-Men supposed to be here?"

Xavier: "Kurt will be back later tonight, Jean and Kitty will both be coming back early tomorrow morning, Storm and myself were just about to go pick up Scott." 

Rogue: "Mind if I tag along?"

Xavier: "Normally I wouldn't mind, but I would like you to stay here and show Paige around. Scott and I have a few things we need to discuss in private."

Rogue does her best to hide her annoyance. Now not only did she have to wait to see her friends, she had to show this newbie around the school.

(Airplane, London, England)

A young, beautiful woman with strange purple hair sat in her seat, anxiously waiting for the plain to take off. Her excitement is interrupted when a young man sits next to her he has brown hair, hazel eyes, and strangely his face is covered with a scarf.

Bets: "Hello I'm Elizabeth Braddock, my friends call me Bets, what's your name?"

The young man stared at her for a second before turning back to just staring at the seat. How could someone be so rude? Bets wanted nothing more than to get ont him, but she was frightened when she heard a voice in her head.

Jono: "Jonothon Starsmore, call me Jono."

She turned to face the young man, looking around quickly before replying with her own telepathy.

Bets: "So you're a mutant too?"

Jono: "Yep headin to the same place as you, Xavier Institute."

Bets grew very angry at hearing that.

Bets: "You read my mind!"

Jono: "Can't have everyone knowing I'm a mutant. You need to have your guard up a little more, you're a really easy target for other telepaths."

Bets just gritted her teeth. Hopefully she wouldn't be spending too much time around this arrogant jerk.

(Xavier Institute,Foyer)

Rogue had enough, she couldn't take another one of Paige's questions. Luckily she had lost her on the basketball court, she should have about half an hour before she needs to go looking for her. At that moment Scott Summers came walking through the front doors. He looked up flashing Rogue a smile.

Scott: "Hey Rogue."

Rogue:"Welcome back Scott. How was your summer with Alex?"

Scott:" It was about as good as a summer in Hawaii could be."

Rogue:"Yeah, yeah rub it in. Speaking of Alex though when is he supposed to be here?"

Scott's expression changed immediately when he heard Rogue ask that. He only responded by shaking his head. The Professor makes his way into the room.

Xavier:"I see you two are catching up."

Scott:"Yeah, I was kind of just breaking the news to her about Alex."

Xavier:" As dissappointing as it is, we can't dwell on Alex not joining us. He hasn't been revealed as a mutant yet, we need to let him enjoy that until he's ready to join us. Speaking of new members though.."

Computer:"Alert intruder in the danger room! Alert intruder in the danger room!"

Xavier and Scott both look to Rogue, who now has a sheepish look on her face. All three took off for the Danger Room hoping to save their newest member.

(Danger Room)

Paige was running from lasers, ducking buzzsaws, and dodging walls that were trying to squash her. Finally she got tired of running grabbing a hold of her skin and ripping it off turning to a diamond form. She held up her forearms refracting the laser blasts aiming them at each cannon taking each one out one by one.

She wanted to celebrate her small victory, but was forced to immediately dodge the buzzsaws. As she dodged back she ripped off her skin again this time turning into a steel form. She charges at the buzzsaws, but in her eagerness failed to notice a tentacle emerge from the wall. The tentacle grabs Paige, tosses her into a nearby wall, and the floor panel pops up attempting to crush her. Paige uses her legs in an attempt to keep the floor panle back.

She struggles severely, with her muscles tiring out, and sweat coming from her brow she is forced to cry out.

Paige:" Ah! Somebody help me! Can't...hold...much.."

Boom! The floor panel shatters, and Paige relaxes her body. Paige looks around the room, seeing the vicious traps that almost ended her life retreat back to wherever they came from. She looked to see who had saved her from being squashed spotting Rogue, some guy she didn't know with red sunglasses, Sam, and the Professor.

She attempted to run over to them, but her legs were so tired she almost fell down when she stood up. Scott and Sam both run over and hold her up. Xavier soon follows them.

Xavier:"I'll have Hank prepare the infirmary."

Paige:"No, that's not necessary. I just need a little time to recover is all."

Xavier turned to Rogue quickly, look of disappointment on his face.

Xavier:"Rogue, how could you let this happen? You know how dangerous it is to let her roam around the mansion by herself."

Rogue slumped her shoulders knowing that the Pofessor was right. Xavier saw this and relented.

Xavier:"At least we got to Paige, before she was seriously hurt."

Rogue:"So, what's my punishment?"

Xavier:"Nothing too bad, you'll just be the liason for all of the new recruits."

Rogue's jaw hit the floor.

Rogue:"You want me to babysit the newbies?"

Xavier:"In short yes, you will be completely responsible for the uh 'newbies' as you say. You will show them around the school, the town, drive them where they need to go, lead them in training exercises.."

Rogue:"Ugh for how long?"

Xavier:"Hm they should know their way around by, Christmas vacation."

Rogues eyes got huge, but she bit her tongue not needing to add to her punishment.

Xavier:"But for now you should escort Paige to her room so she can get some proper rest."

Rogue nodded walkwing away, Sam helped Paige follow her. Scott shook his head, and turned to Xavier.

Scott:"What's up with her attitude?"

Xavier:"I'm hoping it's just that she's tired of being stuck in the mansion. Being here all summer with none of the other students had to be rough on her."

Scott:"Hmm didn't really think about that."

Xavier:"Yes, I'm sure she'll feel much better after the team camping trip."

Scott was so caught off guard he almost shot his shades off.

Scott:"Wait a minute Professor,'team camping trip' since when do we..."

Xavier:""I thought that since Rogue has been stuck in here all summer, and the rest of the team will be arriving tomorrow, that the X-Men and some of the other students could use a camping trip as a bonding process."

A little disappointment went through Scott, he was hoping to spend the last couple of weeks of summer hanging out with Jean. Scott thought for a second before reluctantly nodding his head.

Scott:"When you say other students though?"

Xavier:"Only a handful, not many of the students will be arriving until the middle of next week. I do have two new students arriving tomorrow that will definately need the bonding time though."

Scott:"Who?"

Xavier:"Let's just say they'll be very useful allies."

(Xavier Institute, Paige's room)

Paige leaned in the doorway staring dumbfounded at her new room. Rogue smirking and shaking her head.

Paige:"I get to sleep in here?"

Rogue:"Yeah you'll probably be given a roommate,but.."

Paige:"Yeah!"

Rogue was surprised by the girl's outburst, and Paige quickly took notice.

Paige:"Sorry if I frightened you, it's just I've never had a room this big. I used to share a room the size of a closet with my little sister, Melody."

Rogue:"Just how many of y'all are there?"

Paige:"Ten total, so far me and Sam are the only one's with powers."

That news sent a chill down Rogue's spine. Sam was a handful himself, his sister was worse, she shook at the thought of having to deal with ten of them. Rogue saw Paige's leg start to buckle again. Rogue acted quickly catching Paige, and slowly helping her into her bed. Paige looked to her.

Paige:"Thanks, Rogue."

Rogue looked away.

Rogue:"You're welcome, and Paige...I'm sorry."

Paige:"For what?"

Rogue:"I kind of ditched you back there. Had I just given you the tour.."

Paige:"Already forgiven Rogue. Besides I'd of probably done the same thing in your shoes, I'm just so excited to be apart of all this."

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

Rogue:"You're actually excited about being a mutant?"

Paige:"Not necessarily, but I'm excited about the good I can do with my powers. It's gonna be great getting to work with y'all."

Rogue was shocked at the how excited the girl was. Cracking a smile Rogue started walking out the room.

Rogue:"I'll let you get rest, and Paige.."

Paige:"What's up?"

Rogue:"Welcome to the team."

Paige's face lit up hearing that laying down, staring at the ceiling. Yep no way she was gonna fall asleep after that.

(Xavier Institute, Gate)

Peace and serenity fill the air as the moonlight shines down on the Xavier Institute. The quiet was disturbed by a puff of smoke and a familiar pfft sound filled the air, but it was not everyone's favourite blue fuzzy dude. No this man was similar in appearance, but his fur was red. his face more mature, and his eyes filed with a mixture of deceit and hate.

He looks to the Institute, tilting his head, and staring at the building in a thoughtful manner. He begins slowly walking towards the Institute he makes his way up the steps, reaching for the handle, only to stop at the sound of a car approaching. The man teleports away quickly as X-Van pulls into the drive way.

Logan steps out the driver door, and Kurt steps out the passenger.

Kurt:"Thanks for stopping for burgers Logans. That was probably the only thing I've missed more than the X-Men."

Logan:"Just remember Elf next time...(sniff..sniff)..What is that?"

Kurt looked to his friend and mentor in confusion as he smelled the air.

Kurt:"Logan, is everything alright?"

Logan:"Um yeah just go inside, and see Rogue she's missed you."

Kurt:"Alright if you say so Logan."

Kurt slowly backed into the Institute staring at the elder mutant, who looked like he was about to go on a man hunt. Logan searched the grounds, it smelled like Kurt teleported, but there was someone elses scent. And what else was that..power? Logan's eyes grew big, the only time he's ever smelt power was when he was around Apocalypse. Logan shook it off, it had to be nothing. There was no way there was a mutnat that powerful walking the earth, not without setting off Cerebro.

(Rogue's room)

Rogue stared out her window, still in disbelief that her low tolerance for Paige almost got the kid killed. What was going on with her? She buried her face in her pillows, and just focuses on the silence. That is soon interrupted by a very quiet pfft, but a not so silent greeting from Kurt.

Kurt:"Hey Rogue!"

Rogue:"WO!"

Rogue jumps to her feet ready to attack,but stops as soon as she sees it's only Kurt.

Rogue:"Kurt!"

Kurt:"Sorry, I just vanted to surprise you."

Rogue:"Surprise me like that again, and I'll sking your behind, that's if you don't give me a heart attack."

Rogue sat down on her bed, and Kurt kind of backed off, shocked at how Rogue reacted.

Kurt:"Vhat is your problem?"

Rogue:"Nothing just been a really rough day."

Rogue layed down resting her hands over her tired eyes. Kurt shook his head.

Kurt:"It can't be that bad."

Rogue:"I almost got the new girl killed."

Kurt:"That's...wait we have a new girl."

Rogue:"Chill yourself, and what about Amanda?"

Kurt:"What we're still together, I was just asking a question."

Rogue just gives him a look to say mhm. She rests her head on her pillow hoping he'll just go away. Sadly Kurt refuses to leave her alone.

Kurt:"Something is definitely bothering you, and you're..."

Rogue:"Kurt just do me a favor and drop it!"

Kurt took a few steps back, shocked at the anger in Rogues' voice. He stood back before nodding his head leaving the room. Rogue fell back to her bed breathing heavily, what was up with that? There was no need to explode on Kurt like that, she thought to herself. Just a long day, all she needs is a good nights' sleep.

(Logan's Room)

Logan laid on his bed, in a deep slumber. Suddenly he began tossing, turning, and groaning in pain.

(inside Logan's dream)

Logan looked around he was in some woods, his eyes darted around and he saw the Xavier Institute it was so far away. He began to limp towards it, but he felt a shock up his spine, and a scream rang in his ears.

?:"Logan!"

He looked around for who it was, and wondered why his healing factor wasn't working. He feel a powerful punch hit him right on the jaw, and again another scream.

?:"Help me! Logan!"

His eyes slowly became foggy, as he hit his knees. He turned around being met with a boot to his face, and whisper creep through the ringing of his ears.

?:"Please, come help me soon. Logan, I need your help."

Logan feels his conscious slowly escaping him, but is shocked followed by another cream of pain.

?:"Logan!"

(end of dream)

Logan:"AH!"

Logan hopped to his feet, claws unsheathed, face painted in anger, eyes full of unfiltered rage. His eyes darting around the room for the men who attacked him. He leaps from his bed, kicking down his door, and running through the mansion. He is at the entrance of the Institute when another shot of pain explodes, shooting throughout his entire body, and leaving him frozen in place.

Xavier, Hank, Kurt, Rogue, and Scott make their way into their yard to check on their friend.

Scott:"What's wrong with him?"

Xavier:"I'm not sure I'll try to reach him telepathically."

Xavier puts his fingers to his temple attempting to reach his friend, but is surprisingly being blocked out. He attempts a to hit him with a psychonic bolt, but it is reflected right back at him.

Xavier:"Ah!"

Logan slowly turns, locking his eyes on Xavier. He begins running at Xavier' claws rasied in the air, but is blasted away by Scott. Kurt turns to his students.

Xavier:"Kurt grab my mobile Cerebro helemt and keyboard from the Blackbird. Hank, Scott, and Rogue do your best to restrain him without hurting him. There's a powerful telepathic presence in his mind."

Kurt quickly teleports away, as the others set out to hopefully restrain their friend and mentor. Hank leaps locking up with Logan, and quickly forcing him into a full nelson.

Beast:" My friend I mean you no harm."

Logan answers him with an elbow to the side of his head, and throwing him to the ground. Scott attempted to blast Logan, but Logan easily evaded it landing a powerful kick to his jaw, and attempted to follow it up with a slice to his face. Luckily fo Scott Rogue pushed him out of the way, but Logan grazed her arm with his claws in the process.

Rogue:"Yeow! Logan, I am so getting you back for this."

Logan snarls as he makes his way towards Rogue. Suddenly Kurt reappears, tossing the keyboard to Scott, and tackling Logan to the ground. Scott hands tthe keyboard to Xavier, as Kurt forces the helmet onto his head. Xavier hastily types on the key board, as Kurt attempts to dodge Logans slashes away at him.

Kurt:"Professor, could you hurry it up!"

The Professor just focused on his keyboard, slamming his finger down on the enter button. Almost as soon as it happened Logan stopped his ttack looking around at everyone.

Logan:"What happened?"

Xavier:"Somebody was manipulating you, my friend. You attacked us."

Logan:"I attacked, no I was the one attacked. I was away from the Institute someone I couldn't see was attacking me. Someone, a girl was screaming...no begging me to help her."

Xavier looked to his students, only to them already staring at him. Xavier needed to help his friend, even if it meant risking another attack.

Xavier:"Remove the Cerebro helmet."

Kurt:"Vhat? Professor, are you crazy?"

Scott:"For all we know he could.."

Xavier:"Scott, I'm well aware of the risk. I'll move quickly, but let's just pray we don't have another unwanted attack."

Xavier held his fingers to his temple ready to search Logan's mind. Logan hesitantly removes the helmet, as Xavier quickly gets to work.

(inside Logan's mind)

Xavier looks around, he was in a heavily wooded area. He knew this place it wasn't too far from the mansion. His eyes dart around looking for Logan. He hears footsteps coming his way. He's shocked to see not Logan, but X-23 emerge from the trees. Her eyes darting around looking for something. finally she locked onto something. Xavier followed her gaze spotting the Institute.

He turned his attention back to X-23, she began to limp towards it. A man ran behind her and stuck her in the back with some kind of taser. It was so powerful, the electricity could be seen coming off of it.

X-23:"Logan!"

The man put the taser into his belt, he began circling around her. X-23 was looking for him, but he was surprisingly moving too quick for her, also surprisingly, slow head movement. He leaped landing a punch to her jaw. She began staggered on her feet.

X-23:"Help me! Logan!"

Xavier was shocked at the sight he was seeing. This powerful young woman that took out his entire team of X-Men was being beat silly by this one man. She fell to her knees, her eyes glazed over, as the man delivered a running boot to her face. She fell down whispering.

X-23:"Please, come help me soon. Logan, I need your help."

The poor girl slowly drifted into unconsciousness. A flash of light briefly transfromed her into Logan, before another reverted her back to normal.

(end of vision)

Xavier gasped as he exited Logan's psyche. shocked at the sights he had just seen.

Xavier:"Logan you weren't dreaming. what happened in your dream actually happened, just not to you."

Logan:"Chuck, what are you talkin bout?"

Xavier:"The dream and the screams you heard were X-23 she was attacked."

Logan's jaw fell. The kid, what kind of trouble was she in now? Was she alright?

Logan:"No way that happened. She would've been able to take that guy."

Xavier:"I'm not sure what happened. I think sonehow her healing powers were inhibited."

Logan turned around taking off.

Xavier:"Logan, what are.."

Logan:"She was looking for my help, I gotta try to find her."

Logan ran to his motorcycle taking off for the spot he last remembered her being. On his bike that would only take a few minutes. He shouldn't have let the kid be on her own. He knew he should've tried to get her to join the team. He shook his head, not the time to regret his decisions now. Plenty of time for that after he finds the kid.

He arrives at the spot, searching the spot. Definately was a struggle at least shortly. He smelled the air, picking up the sent of some weird chemical. He followed it to this small dart on the ground, he picks it up sniffing it, he smells the strange chemical,along with the kid's blood. He searched around finding a piece of torn black cloth on a tree. He sniffed it, it smelled familiar, but he wasn't sure why. He did know it meant one thing, bad stuff was in store for X-23.

(Armored Van traveling down the road)

The black armoued van sped down the road, a young asian man sat in the drivers seat one hand on the wheel, and one whell over his head. It was covering what looked like a scar in the shape of an X. An old dark skinned man sat in the passenger seat shaking his head.

?:"Nijo, could you take it easier those tranquilizers ain't gonna mean nothin if we wake her up on the way."

Nijo:"It's Agent X, and you need to relax Kestrel. We took her down once, we can take her again."

Kestrel:"Hm funny how you consider sitting your butt in the van, and letting me do all the work, as helping to take her down."

Nijo:"Hey incase you forgot I'm the one who hit her with the neutralizing formula."

Kestrel:"Yeah you're also the one who lost Traveler's psychic signal, and cost me my crack at Logan."

Nijo:"Calm down old man, you'll get your crack at the Weapon X legend."

Kestrel:"For your sake I hope so."

Nijo rolled his eyes at those last words as he turned hard down a wooded path."

(Xavier's office, morning after)

Xavier and Logan just stare at each other, they had been in this silent stalemate for an hour. Xavier finally breaks the silence.

Xavier:"Are you sure I can't convince you to at least let Scott accompany you."

Logan:"No way Chuck, those kids aren't ready for what I'm about to get into. Besides they need that camping trip you got planned, they haven't really spent any time together since the Apocalypse ordeal."

Xavier knew his friend was reaching at this point, just saying whatever it would take to be left alone. Charles looked his friend in the eyes nodding his head.

Xavier:"If you're going into this alone, at least take a tracker with you, just in case."

Logan nodded his head, walking out the room. Xavier turned looking out his window noticing a cab pulling into the driveway. He smiles seeing Kitty"Shadowcat"Pryde and Jean Grey step out of the cab grabbing there bags from the trunk.

He makes his way to the foyer of the Institute, just as his students make their way through the door.

Xavier:"Kitty, Jean, welcome back."

Jean flashed the Professor a grin.

Jean:"Good to be back, Professor. Where's..."

Xavier:"Scott's in the Danger Room with Rogue and one of the new recruits. They should be finishing up, could you please go get them Storm should be arriving any moment with two more new students."

Jean nodded her head, taking off for the Danger Room. Xavier smiled turning his attention to Kitty.

Xavier:"How was your summer Kitty?"

Kitty:"It was amazing, but I'm glad to be back at the Institute."

Xavier:"I'm sure Lance feels the same way."

Kitty:"Wait what?"

Xavier:"Mr. Alvers has stopped in every week since you left."

Xavier turned around seeing no one there, already knowing Kitty had run off to find a phone. He smiled to himself, soon this mansion would seem smaller than ever. Xavier heard Storm pull into the drive way. He touched his fingers to his temples.

Xavier (telepathically):"Everyone our new students have arrived, please make your way to the foyer to greet them."

Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Paige arrived shortly, followed by Sam and Kurt/ Xavier decided it best to let Kitty have her phone time with Lance. Storm made her way through the doors, smile on her face, she turned her attention to the group.

Storm:"Everyone I would like you to meet Elizabeth Braddock, and Jono Starsmore."

The two new students made their way into the Institute recieving strange stairs from everyone. Not hard to believe with Bets' purple hair, and Jono's strangely having his face covered in the heat of the summer. Xavier made his way over to them.

Xavier:"Welcome to the Xavier Institute, my name is..."

Jono:"...Charles Xavier."

Everyone looked on surprised, why did he communicate telepathically with everyone?

Jono:"For those of you scratching your heads, I can't talk without my telepathy. My mouth, my chest, and my over all body was ruined by my powers."

Bets rolled her eyes at Jono.

Bets:"Well so he doesn't give all of you a bad impression of the British, I'm Elizabeth Braddock, but you can call me Bets..."

Jono:"She has the same powers as me, although they are inferior."

Bets:"Excuse me."

Jono:"You know I'm right, it was only a matter of time before everyone else came to the same conclusion."

Bets just huffed in anger, walking off to talk to the group. Scott made his way over to the Professor.

Scott:"These are the useful allies you were talking about?"

Xavier:"Elizabeth and Jonothon are very powerful young telepaths, but no they're not the students I was speaking of."

Scott scratched the back of his head in confusion, but his thought process is interrupted by the sound of two motorcycles pulling up. The entire team, minus Kitty, make their way outside seeing two men sitting on motorcyles. Both removed their helmets revealing Piotr"Colossus"Rasputin and Remy"Gambit"LeBeau. Gambit turned looking at teh shocked faces of the X-Men.

Gambit:"Bonjour."

Sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, anything to let me know what I can do to improve the story will be appreciated. Until next time sirjman saying write on.


End file.
